The Next Generation
by Ebony Falcon
Summary: When an accadent happens that leaves the girls dead, how will the guys cope? Can they raise 6 kids on their own? Especially when trouble is drawn to one of the kids? Read and Find out. Also I would recomend reading reading Ookamibyakko before this. It mig
1. Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I do own Kaze and the kids though. I would suggest reading Ookamibyakko before this, but it's up to you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
It had been over four years since the battle took place.  
  
We were holding a party to celebrate the victory. Spouses and children were encouraged to come.  
  
I carried my daughter Roes, over to Yusuke's house and Kaze carried little Kain. Roes was 4 years old and Kain was 1. Roes looked like me except for her mother's face and beautiful green eyes. She had magnificent red hair with ears and tail to match. Kain looked like a mix of my Yoko side and Kaze. He had Kaze's face and hair but Yoko's ears and tail. Also he had silver eyes which is strange for a demon.  
  
Hiei and Botan came behind us with their children. Issanni and her twin brother Zenryoko, were 4 as well. When they saw Roes they started struggling to get free of their parents, but to no avail.  
  
Kuwabara came last of all. Yukina carried their sleepy daughter Hyouketsu. Kuwabara's looks had matured a little since the fight. He still was ugly, just not as ugly as before.  
  
We entered Yusuke's house only to find it in a turmoil. Faita, Yusuke and Kieko's daughter was sitting in a playpen in the living room crying her heart out. She had her mothers good looks (thankfully) but Yusuke's personality. She was also 4.  
  
We found Yusuke and Kieko running around trying to clean up. Everyone pitched in and soon the house was clean.  
  
We dumped the children in the playpen, and sat around the kitchen table to talk. At first we only exchanged pleasantries, but after a while the conversation's became more informal. We talked about the battle, for only a while before switching over to pleasanter topics.  
  
Knowing that there would always be threats to our families we all had agreed that we would teach our children how to fight at an early age. Faita could already shoot a small form of the Spirit Gun, Issanni and Zenryoko, could almost match Hiei in a race, and both were still learning how to use their Jagan eyes. Hyouketsu could attack with a Spirit Sword or with an ice attack. Roes could use the Rose Whip, but was still learning the other techniques. We weren't sure what Kain could do because he was still too young.  
  
As the conversations headed towards when Koenma was to arrive, there was a small crash. Everyone got up and ran into the living room to see what had happened. Kain was just getting up and starting to crawl over to a bookshelf. It looked as though he had stacked some building-blocks together to make a staircase and had climbed over the top of the playpen. The other kids hadn't even noticed.  
  
Kaze walked over to him and picked him up. He squirmed a little but was otherwise silent. Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara looked at me so I started to explain.  
  
"He's actually quite the strategist. He completes puzzles quickly and can get out of playpens even if there isn't a toy around. But so far that is about all that he can do. Besides looking so innocent when he breaks something, that you don't want to punish him for it. I do believe that before he is 5 I will have turned gray."  
  
"Hn." Was all that was said.  
  
The four of us wandered into the hall. The girls had headed outside, to play with Kain.  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
'Kurama was right' I thought. 'Kain does look very innocent. He does seem to get into a lot of trouble though.'  
  
As I thought about this there were sudden screams from the yard. I raced out in time to see all to the girls collapse. I ran over to Botan, but she was out cold. All of the girls were in fact. At least I thought that they were unconscious. Then I noticed a small needle sticking out from the pressure point behind her ear. I pulled it out and feared the worst. My suspicions were confirmed as I noted the smudge of black on the tip. The needles were poisoned with the fastest acting poison that I had ever seen.  
  
I stood as if in a daze, and Kurama walked over to me and took the needle from my hand. He sniffed it, then froze. With an anguished cry he ran over to Kaze and checked behind her ear. There was a small needle. I looked over at him. He stood up, looking numb. I didn't blame him. He just stood there until Kain started crying. He then walked over to Kain and picked him up.  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
'That did not just happen. It's not possible. No way. It can't be.' I thought.  
  
Then I heard Kain start crying. Everyone else startled at the sound. Soon the children still in the house started crying. We went back inside. Kuwabara fixed the kids something to eat, and I placed Kain back inside the playpen. Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and I then sat down on the couch and tried to figure out what to do. Finally Koenma arrived. He had some ferry girls take Kaze, Yukina, Keiko, and Botan to the spirit world. Then Koenma came over to us.  
  
"Well, the 4 of you have a tough choice to make." He said. " Either you can raise your children yourselves, or they can be raised in Spiritworld."  
  
"We will raise them." We all said together.  
  
"Faita is all that I have left of Kieko." Said Yusuke. "I won't lose her as well."  
  
"Is that how you all feel? Very well. Here are the conditions. You all must live very close to one another. For protection you see. Next door neighbors will work I think. If you need help, go to each other. I will be checking in on you every once in a while. Now good luck."  
  
With that Koenma disappeared.  
  
Everyone stayed at Yusuke's house that night.  
  
The next day the search began. We found 4 houses close to one another, but a bit farther from other houses. They weren't really big but would suit our purposes well enough.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Did ya like? Dislike?  
  
Please let me know.  
  
I know that it was kind of rushed but I am trying.  
  
Please Review.  
  
Flames are given to Hiei.  
  
EF 


	2. School

Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(10 years later)  
  
"Roes it's time for school." Yelled Kurama.  
  
"Coming." Yelled back Roes. The 17 year old girl looked into the mirror, and sighed. Her hair just wouldn't stay still. Finally she put it into her customary ponytail, and headed downstairs.  
  
"Morn'n dad."  
  
"Good morning Roes. Is your brother up yet?"  
  
"I'll get him dad."  
  
The outwardly calm girl walked up the stairs to her brother's room. She looked in and sighed. It looked as if Kain had been up and about all night. He was sprawled over a puzzle spread out over the floor. He woke up as she entered the room.  
  
"Morning Roes." Whispered the sleepy 14 year old.  
  
"Come on Kain, it's time to go."  
  
"Okay."  
  
He got up and walked downstairs where he snatched a piece of toast, and headed towards the school. He wanted to get an early start, so he could find all of his classes. He was a freshman, and didn't know where any of his classes were. Another reason for wanting to get there early was because he didn't want to start the new year off with a bad record. He seemed to have bad luck, about getting into fights, and didn't want to start his first day off with a demerit.  
  
Kurama started walking Roes to school when she asked him a question.  
  
"Dad how come you and Kuwabara work? Why don't you stay home like Hiei and Yusuke?"  
  
"Because they are lazy; and we need to eat." Kurama answered.  
  
"I heard that kitsune." Said a grumpy voice.  
  
Kurama and Roes turned around to see Hiei and the twins, walking towards the school right behind them.  
  
"Good morning Hiei. And to you as well, Issanni, and Zenryoko." Said Roes.  
  
"Good morning Roes" said Issanni.  
  
Zenryoko (who had been born mute) signed 'Good Morning' to Roes.  
  
The 17 year olds walked to the high school where they would meet up with Faita and Hyouketsu for lunch. All of them were seniors this year and were looking forward to their last year. Kain probably wouldn't have the same lunch as them and even if he did, he probably would want to sit with his own friends. Because he was younger than they were, they tolerated him, but often he came to blows with either Faita or Issanni. Out of the group, the only one who liked him was Zenryoko, and that was because Kain had found a way for him to communicate. Through his hands.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kain looked at his watch and groaned. He had only been in class for half an hour, and already he could tell that the teacher didn't like him. In fact, the teacher seemed like he was trying to embarrass Kain. When ever Kain answered, the teacher would always find something wrong with the answer.  
  
Eventually, the teacher just ignored Kain altogether, which suited Kain just fine. He didn't understand how this had been Roes' favorite teacher, but then Roes had always had the best grades.  
  
When the class ended, Kain rushed out the door to his next class. Luckily, it was art class, so Kain wasn't given a hard time. In fact, he was complimented on the sketch he completed before the class ended.  
  
Then there was lunch. He had the same lunchtime as Roes and the others, but he wouldn't sit with them. They talked about stupid things, and all Kain wanted to do was think. So he sat on the far side of the school, under a tree to eat his lunch. He finished quickly, and was trying to figure out why his first period teacher didn't like him, when Takahashi and his gang strode up to where he was sitting.  
  
Kain sighed. They always tried to beat him up for some reason or another.  
  
"Hey look, the chicken's trying to lay and egg." Said Takahashi. His buddies laughed. Two of them grabbed Kain's arms and held him still while Takahashi strode up to him.  
  
"I got a score to settle, chicken." He said.  
  
Kain smirked. Last year when Takahashi had tried to beat him up, he had knocked him out. This year though Takahashi had too many friends, that would love to help him beat up Kain.  
  
Takahashi saw the smug look and slammed his fist into Kain's stomach. Kain tried to double over, but was held straight by Takahashi's cronies. With a look of victory on his face, Takahashi boxed Kain's ears.  
  
Which was the wrong thing to do, because Kain let out a howl of pain. He started writhing about so hard that it forced the gangsters holding him to back away.  
  
As he continued to squirm, Takahashi noticed Faita and her friends making their way over. The gang dashed into the school just as Faita, Roes, Issanni, and Zenryoko got to Kain. He wasn't screaming anymore but was still writhering in pain on the ground.  
  
Roes tried to calm Kain, but to no avail. He seemed to grow more, and more desperate, and all they could do was try to keep him still. No one noticed the small pin right behind right his ear. As far as Kain knew it had been there all his life and he had never told anyone about it.  
  
Finally, a teacher noticed that the small group wasn't headed towards their classes. She walked over and saw Kain, being held still, his face contorted in pain. She ran to the office where Kurama was called and notified. Before he showed up, Issanni knocked Kain out so that he would stop struggling.  
  
When he awoke a week later and was well enough to go to school, he found a rumor circulating that he was a wimp that couldn't take a hit. Roes and the others didn't dispute it, and that encouraged a lot of people. That was something he could not take and he decided to strive to prove everyone wrong.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Did you like it? If not please tell me.  
  
Reviews are appreciated. Flames are not. They are given to Hiei.  
  
I know that this was a bit rushed, but I'll try to make the next one better.  
  
If you have any ideas, I would love to read them.  
  
EF 


	3. Train

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from YYH.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kain tried harder in all of his classes. It didn't do anything to change what kids thought of him, but it did make the teachers like him a bit more. The only exception was his first period teacher. He still seemed to hate Kain, no matter how good he did, and if fact often called Kain a cheater.  
  
Kain was constantly tormented by almost anyone. In fact, the only one that seemed to be able to stand his presence was Zenryoko. Zen had even started sitting with him at lunch. Because Zen was mute, it kept kids away from them. Often they would spar once they had finished eating. It nearly always came out in a tie, because they were of equal strength.  
  
Because of the rumors saying he was a weakling, Kain started to train more. He would offer to run tasks for people, and would often run for long distances. Little by little, he was making himself stronger than Roes, and the others. Zen was the only one that knew this however. Zen was also the only one that could match Kain. Not that anyone else would try. They would tell Kain that he was not worth their time to fight. They only practiced when they were bored, or had set up practice sessions.  
  
Sometimes Kain even went to Makai, to practice there. No one knew about those visits. At least no one that he didn't want to know. He had made a friend there. Eikura, the demon lord's son.  
  
If the adults noticed that Kain was becoming increasingly reclusive, they paid it no mind. Out of all four familys, Zen was the only one that noticed that Kain was hurting. He also seemed to be the only one that cared. He made up his mind, to always be able to match Kain, just in case, Kain lost his composure. Which would happen soon, if things didn't change.  
  
It seemed that with each passing day, Kain became calmer. The insults thrown in his direction, didn't seem to bother him anymore. Of course, this was all on the outside. On the inside, Kain was furious. He would show them no matter what it took. Even if he had to kill.  
  
It was on one of his trips to Makai, that a solution presented itself. There was a group of hanyou's that were being a pest to the demon lord. Eikura asked Kain to help him exterminate them. Kain gave his word. When Kain told Zen, the mute boy showed fear in his eyes for the first time. Zen begged Kain not to go but, as Kain had already given his word, he couldn't back down.  
  
Zen went and found Kurama. He told him all that he knew and Kurama also started to worry. Koenma had sent the older children on a mission to get a treasure back from the demon lord. If Kurama's guess was right, then Kain had just agreed to kill his own family and friends.  
  
Zenryoko continued to train along with Kain. Each of them became stronger, and learned each other's moves so well, that their sparring had almost become an intricate dance. Bit by bit, they passed up their parent's skill, and still continued to get better. Both strove for strength, but each for different reasons. They became good friends, and it was during one of their sparring sessions, that Zen noticed the little pin lodged behind Kain's ear. He kept this to himself however, and buried it in his memory, where it would surface when needed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I am so sorry that this chapter is so short. I truly am.  
  
Please forgive me, but I don't have a tone of time to write, and this was the most I could do in my limited time space.  
  
Gomen gomen gomen.  
  
Please review anyway, even if it is to yell at me for the short chapter.  
  
EF 


	4. Bonded

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH.  
  
And I am terribly sorry about the mix up in age. Kain is 15, and the others are17. Sorry if anyone was confused.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Issanni and Roes made their way over to where Zenryoko and Kain were sitting for lunch. Faita and Hyoketsu had declined to come over.  
  
"All right what's up? Why do you want us over here?" the question was aimed at Zen, because the girls had decided not to acknowledge Kain, until his reputation got better.  
  
'We want to spar with you.' Signed Zen.  
  
"Yea right. The both of you together couldn't defeat Roes and me, much less all for of us together." Said Issanni.  
  
The girls started to walk off, but hesitated when they heard Kain speak to Zen.  
  
"See I told you they were too afraid of loosing to fight us."  
  
Roes' face burned and she turned around, " Yea right. We aren't afraid of you, and never will be." With that, the girls walked off towards their next class.  
  
"Well Zen, what do you know. It seems that they are a bit embarrassed, eh?" and the boys strolled off to their classes.  
  
Zen remained worried though. Kain was suffering with his decision to help Eikura. They had tried again and again, to get the girls to spar with them, so that the girls would train to get stronger. Then Kain wouldn't have to worry about killing them. But it never worked. They just shrugged it off and went their own way.  
  
Suddenly, Zen's watch started beeping and he quickly excused himself from the class. Once outside he answered the desperate call.  
  
"Zen this is Koenma. Get Kain and make your way here. There is a portal under the dumpster outside the school building. And hurry."  
  
Zen rushed inside to Kain's class. From outside the room he sent his ki towards Kain. Kain looked up sharply upon feeling the familiar ki; and excused himself from the class. As he rushed out the teacher sputtered in his wake.  
  
"What is it?" Kain asked.  
  
'Koenma.' Signed Zen.  
  
Soon they found the dumpster and started to crawl underneath it.  
  
"Ugg, remind me to yell at Koenma for this." Exclaimed Kain.  
  
They made their way through the portal and into Koenma's office.  
  
"Oh, what took you so long. I've been up to my neck in trouble." Exclaimed the mini lord.  
  
"Never mind. I have a case for the two of you. The girls are in trouble and I need for you to help them. The demon lord we were trying to get the item from, has captured them. I need you two to get them back. They are being guarded by Eikura the demon lord's son."  
  
Both boy went pale, and Koenma stopped talking.  
  
"What? Oh no. I forgot. Kain, you have to break all ties with him. He's dangerous." Said the mini lord.  
  
"I. I can't. We're bound. Just as Zen and I are bound." Kain held up his palm and there was a small scar along the side of it. He held up his other palm, and there was an identical one.  
  
The mini lord sighed. "This is going to be harder than I thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I tried to make this chapter a bit longer, but I have horrible writers block. Please, please, please, if you have any ideas please share them. I would appreciate them greatly.  
  
Shadowill: Here it is.  
  
Cute Anime Kitty: =^ ~ ^=  
  
miyako14: Thanks.  
  
Please review.  
  
EF 


End file.
